Roleplay Transcripts: The Beginnings
3:32:49 PM Xtar: Mastema: "Being a goddess is a con for me" 3:33:16 PM Luna: Lunari: +Medic Girlfriend +Happy +Always there when needed -Sensitive AF -Phases through the bed and other things 3:34:25 PM Death: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Ztarhaven¯\_(ツ)_/¯ - Today 3:32 PM > Mastema: "Being a goddess is a con for me" "You jelly?" 3:35:18 PM Xtar: "No, I just want to kill you uwu" 3:35:34 PM Xtar: audible uwu 3:36:04 PM Death: "....I can't die... I technically shouldn't even be called 'living'." 3:36:37 PM Death: tiny shrug 3:36:51 PM Xtar: "Ok, now I really hate you." "Fucking gods with their 24/7 fucking bullshit" 3:37:17 PM Xtar: grumble grumble grumble 3:37:22 PM Death: "You hate me, because I'm a deity?" 3:37:25 PM Luna: Alaine: +CYOOOOT +Pocket Girlfriend that isn't a phone +Constant Snuggles +Constantly Happy +Woman Senses -Please don't drop her, she is not a Nokia -Always wants food -Sleeps a lot -Snores -Uh...Safe word? 3:37:56 PM Xtar: >Woman Senses excuse me what 3:38:14 PM Death: The ability to always know when something is up. 3:38:20 PM Death: Or is that mothers? 3:38:27 PM Luna: ^And how someone feels 3:38:40 PM Luna: Mothers are women too >~> 3:38:42 PM Xtar: and I don't want to know what "Uh...Safe word?" is 3:39:00 PM Death: And the ability to hide their feelings to boys and get mad when they dont notice it 3:39:17 PM Luna: Ugh... True that? 3:40:09 PM | Edited 3:40:22 PM Xtar: "Yes. I hate all gods." He wanted to ignore her because he'd be thrown into a debate, but it's too tempting to yell at a god 3:40:18 PM DJ: http://zeussbot.tumblr.com/post/159115804688/magicalwitchashley 3:40:34 PM DJ: He calls... 3:40:38 PM Xtar: ^ Future Vul 3:40:59 PM Luna: Xtar - Today 3:38 PM > and I don't want to know what "Uh...Safe word?" is Hot Skitty on Wailord action /shot 3:41:13 PM Xtar: 2lewd 3:41:58 PM Luna: Eeeeexactly 3:42:18 PM Death: "...why do you hate gods?" 3:44:43 PM Xtar: Hour long rant about why he hates gods "AND!... and... and because they're assholes." 3:45:31 PM Luna: Arraura: >~< 3:45:40 PM | Edited 3:45:45 PM Death: "...your rant sounds more against mortals than gods, but okey." She summons le cup of tea to sip. 3:45:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis pets Arraura. 3:46:06 PM Luna: Arraura looks up. "T-thanks...?" 3:46:14 PM Xtar: Twitches in anger 3:46:32 PM Luna: Random angels bring Lyndis anything she could possibly want. 3:46:39 PM Death: blank expression 3:47:00 PM Death: She turns to the angels. "...what are you guys doing?" 3:47:20 PM Luna: "Doing our jobs." One of them answered, blankly. 3:47:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis simply asks for a cup of tea. 3:47:56 PM Death: Ebony scratches her head. "I don't remember anyone telling me about this the last time I was in heaven." 3:50:10 PM Luna: The angel that answered fluttered off to get a cup of tea for her. 3:50:33 PM Xtar: resists the urge to attack the angel and just leaves 3:51:19 PM Death: yeh you better resist the urge, knowing well enough angels are just the good mortals that died 3:51:31 PM Death: .e. 3:51:50 PM Luna: "Oh? These angels help me out from time to time." Arraura explained to Ebony. 3:52:08 PM Luna: RIP angel, was just doing their job 3:52:18 PM Xtar: followers of gods are his targets as well, plus I think Arraura's angels are her creations? 3:52:36 PM Luna: Some, yes, others what Death said 3:52:45 PM Death: "... Meh." Ebony continues sipping her tea, not caring about what angels do since angels are usually good. 3:53:47 PM Xtar: I think Mastema is only nice to people he meets on his travels, well comparatively nice 3:53:52 PM Luna: The angel comes back with tea for Lyndis, surprisingly fast. "Here you go, madam." She said, with a respectful bow. 3:54:27 PM Death: "Hey!" Ebony yelled to Mastema. "Want some tea?" 3:55:25 PM Luna: Arraura glanced over at Mastema, seemingly analyzing him for a brief moment. 3:55:40 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis sips the tea. 3:56:07 PM Xtar: His soul was black, quite literally "Grrr... you know what. Fine, i'll have some." 3:57:16 PM Luna: The angel darts off, quickly coming back with a whole teapot. There, no more running (flying?) back and forth. 3:57:22 PM Xtar: (not pure evil, just a black soul) 3:57:56 PM Death: (Ebony knows people can change, so she doesnt judge until after death) 3:58:41 PM Death: Ebony floats beside Mastema, summoning some tea. "Sweetened or unsweetened?" 3:59:09 PM Xtar: Mastema walks to the table, he hates this but he's really thirsty "...Sweetened." 3:59:46 PM Luna: The angel looks a bit awkward, until Arraura quietly dismisses her and she flutters off. 4:01:11 PM Death: The tea momentarily swirls, then Ebony pours out a cup of it. "You're welcome." 4:02:31 PM Xtar: He stays silent, not saying Thank You because he's an asshole He takes his helmet off, revealing he's a not a tall mobian but filthy human peasant 4:02:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis figured as such because Mobians are smol. 4:03:10 PM Luna: ANGST 4:03:10 PM Death: Mentally Distressed Doggo - Today 4:02 PM > Lyndis figured as such because Mobians are smol. Most 4:03:28 PM Xtar: what about Vector, he's tall 4:03:29 PM Death: I contantly forget what angst means, idk why 4:03:43 PM Death: idk who he is 4:03:53 PM Luna: crickets 4:04:01 PM Xtar: you DON'T know Vector? 4:04:04 PM Luna: .... FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM 4:04:33 PM Death: No.... No i dont.. 4:04:47 PM Luna: https://youtu.be/tXExvs6lUgw 4:04:56 PM Death: Ohhh. 4:04:57 PM Death: Nvm 4:05:00 PM Death: Got it 4:05:01 PM Xtar: "Angst - a feeling of deep anxiety or dread, typically an unfocused one about the human condition or the state of the world in general." Lunari you uncultured swine, Mastema isn't angsty, he's edgy. get it right uwu 4:05:16 PM Luna: >~< 4:05:35 PM Death: Oh... So i was right.... 4:05:47 PM Luna: Meep? 4:05:53 PM Death: Meep meep 4:06:09 PM Xtar: He picks up the cup and takes a sip 4:06:14 PM Death: Roadrunner vs Sonic 4:07:02 PM Death: "I would ask how does it taste, but since you hate gods so much, I'd get a biased response." 4:09:31 PM Xtar: He gives her the face that says "just shut up" "No, it's pretty good." 4:10:21 PM Saren: Mars picks up the anonymous mask and puts it on. 4:10:45 PM Luna: Arraura sees this. "Huh? Hello?" 4:10:55 PM Death: Ebony smiles at that and finishes her tea. 4:11:07 PM Luna: (C'mere Saren, come be an English faggot and have some tea) 4:11:13 PM Death: le properties of this anonymous mask? 4:11:32 PM Saren: (Iunn wanna) 4:11:49 PM Xtar: (I think Mastema would actually let Arraura live... but he'd attack her first before coming to that conclusion) 4:11:51 PM Saren: (You ever play elder scrolls oblivion death?) 4:12:12 PM Death: psh, i wish... 4:12:34 PM Death: eh, ill look it up then. 4:12:36 PM Saren: Well it's like the mask of the grey fox 4:13:11 PM Xtar: http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NTAwWDUwMA /z/3F0AAOxyaTxTVkPs/$_3.JPG?set_id=2 4:13:15 PM Xtar: looks like this 4:13:40 PM Death: Oh.. 4:14:49 PM Saren: Hides the user's identity lol 4:15:00 PM | Edited 4:15:06 PM Death: I can tell by the looks 4:15:26 PM Saren: Mars sneaks up behind Mastema. 4:15:40 PM Luna: Xtar - Today 4:11 PM > (I think Mastema would actually let Arraura live... but he'd attack her first before coming to that conclusion) (Her constant healing field would likely heal him as he did so... If that means anything) 4:16:08 PM Luna: "Ahh, who do we have here?" Arraura asked Mars. Saren 4:16:26 PM Saren: Take a look at your nickname lulu 4:16:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Mars!" Lyndis greets the floof. 4:16:37 PM Luna: SAAAAAREEEEEN 4:16:37 PM Saren: Mars: q_q 4:16:50 PM Saren: "I was anonymoose!" 4:17:10 PM Saren: "This mask is crap!" He tossed it like a frisbee 4:17:36 PM Luna: Arraura chuckled. A random-ass angel catches the frisbee mask. 4:17:42 PM Death: you can nickname people up here?.... Damn, im still a noob 4:17:49 PM Saren: Yeh 4:17:59 PM Xtar: Mastema just drinks the tea silently 4:18:32 PM Death: Ebony catches the mask with telekenisis, bringing it over to look at it. ".3?" 4:20:30 PM Saren: Mars waved at Lyndis, before sniffing Arraura. "....?" 4:21:12 PM Luna: "You must be... Mars, correct?" Arraura asked, not really minding. 4:21:20 PM Death: Ebony puts the mask on with curiosity. "How do I look?" 4:21:25 PM Saren: "Ehhhh, how do you know my name..?" 4:21:47 PM Luna: "Lyndis over here said it..." Arraura answered. 4:22:23 PM Saren: "... Oh." 4:22:44 PM Death: Ebony sniffs the mask as it's on her face, then took it off to look at it. "...why does this smell like Mars?" 4:23:00 PM Saren: "I was wearing it?" 4:23:15 PM Xtar: Mars would notice the tol human in armor, drinking tea 4:23:18 PM Saren: "It was supposed to make me anonymoose." 4:23:31 PM Saren: Mars looked at Mastema.. Then shrugged. 4:23:41 PM Saren: "Who this guy?" 4:23:57 PM Death: Ebony looks up. "Oh, hai Mars! Would you like a cup of tea?" she joked in an english accent. 4:24:36 PM Death: "Dunno who he is really, we just met.. He hates me." 4:25:36 PM Xtar: "Mhm." 4:25:57 PM Saren: "Crumpets n tea?" 4:26:14 PM Saren: ".... I could take him, he doesn't look all that fast or stronk?" 4:26:42 PM Saren: "Maybe.. I'unno really." 4:27:26 PM Xtar: He stops drinking "Looks can be deceiving." 4:28:40 PM Death: "I was thinking for you.. More like Bacon and Tea." Ebony summoned a breakfast meal with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. 4:32:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: (oops.) 4:34:59 PM Saren: "Yay!" 4:35:24 PM Saren: Mars hugs Ebony for a few seconds, before going to chowdown. 4:36:36 PM Xtar: "Did you say bacon?" This goddess isn't so bad 4:36:40 PM Death: Ebony red fur very faintly turns pink as she smiled and laid down in midair. 4:37:06 PM Saren: "yeh, she poofs up bac-.. I'm not sharing my bacon qwq" 4:37:07 PM Death: She glanced over. "I mean, if you want some, sure." 4:37:32 PM Death: "Dont worry, Mars, I made extras.." 4:37:45 PM Saren: "Okay! o3o" 4:38:10 PM Xtar: "Th-Thank you." man he really forced that out 4:39:18 PM Death: Ebony summoned a large plate of bacon, resting it on le table. Along with it, extra pancakes and eggs, with syrup bottles on the side. A couple of blueberry muffins were there as well, in which Ebony took one and eyed it. 4:40:17 PM Death: "Ive just learned of these mooffins yesterday... I hope I prepared the ingredients right." 4:40:43 PM Saren: Mars just smiled widely for some reason, snagging a muffin and stuffing his face with it... And a few strips of bacon.. And eggs. 4:40:56 PM Saren: Damn he can really shove stuff in there. 4:41:37 PM Death: Ebony's eyes widened. "Jeez, Mars, slow down or you'll choke!" 4:41:45 PM Xtar: Mastema takes a few stripes and starts eating them 4:42:18 PM Saren: Mars swallowed it all. "I'm puuure energy, I can't choke.. I think.." 4:42:34 PM Saren: -as if karma wanted to prove Mars wrong.. He started to choke.- 4:42:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis attempts to give Mars the Heimlich. 4:44:26 PM Saren: Aaaand she succeeded, thankfully he grabbed a trash can. 4:45:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Be more careful..." Lyndis instructs Mars. 4:45:16 PM Death: Ebony was quickly to Mars's side once the incident over. "Are you alright?" 4:45:53 PM Saren: Mars nods. "Yeah..! Huh.. First time that's ever happened OuO" 4:47:30 PM | Edited 4:50:35 PM Death: Ebony shrunk down to sit on Mars's shoulder. "Im just glad youre okay either way." Ebony said as she rested her head on Mars's neck. Xtar 4:50:45 PM Xtar: (look at this AMAZING picture I did of Future Vul) 4:50:45 PM Death: Its four arms! 4:50:51 PM Death: Oh.. 4:52:25 PM Saren: Mars: >3< 4:57:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Fluffyyyyy..." Lyndis is sort of lost in his floof. 4:58:09 PM Saren: Mars blinks. ".//////." 4:58:29 PM Saren: He just sits there, awkwardly in fact. '^^;' 4:58:47 PM Death: Ebony momentarily dozes off, slipping off of Mars's shoulder. 5:01:13 PM Saren: Mars caught her gently, placing her on his head. 5:01:15 PM Xtar: Mastema was just eating the food, not getting a involved in any of this 5:02:32 PM Death: She momentarily wakes up, snuggling into the fur. 5:03:26 PM Sue: Back 5:03:40 PM Death: Front 5:03:51 PM Xtar: rabbid, scroll up I made a picture uwu 5:03:55 PM Saren: Mars just sat there. '.3.' 5:04:29 PM Sue: 10/10 5:04:46 PM Death: Ebony stretches. "I wish I was part wolf." 5:05:33 PM Saren: "Aren't you a goddess though.. Can't you change your appearance and such?" 5:06:08 PM Death: "I'm not my sister sadly... I can only change my fur color..." 5:06:11 PM Sue: Sue Mary shrugs. "I can change hair???" 5:06:14 PM Sue: "And clothes." 5:06:56 PM Xtar: Mastema looks at Sue Mary, he vaguely remembers her from a long time ago 5:07:09 PM Saren: "Ohhhh.." 5:08:01 PM Sue: Sue sparkles a little. "What is Keith." 5:09:09 PM Death: Ebony notices the sparkles "Wait a minute..." 5:09:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis tries to hide herself from Sue to prevent headaches. 5:10:09 PM Sue: Sue Mary tries to grab for Lyndis. "Notice me please." 5:10:46 PM Saren: Mars zapped Sue with enough juice to stun a human in response. 5:10:55 PM Death: Ebony is now fully awake. "I noticed you," she said. 5:11:04 PM Saren: -well, when her hand brushed near him to get Lyndis.- 5:11:28 PM Sue: Sue whines. "But you're not any of my senpais..." she whispers. 5:11:53 PM Xtar: "I'm glad i'm not." He says smugly 5:12:30 PM Sue: "Good. Because you're not cute." Sue sticks her tongue out at Masterma. 5:12:42 PM Saren: "You're not cute either.." 5:12:48 PM Saren: Mars pointed out. 5:13:05 PM Saren: "You glitter everywhere and it hurts just to look at you.." 5:13:11 PM Death: Ebony summoned some tiny popcorn for her tiny size. 5:13:38 PM Xtar: Mastema felt hurt by that comment, even though usually he hates being called cute 5:13:58 PM Sue: "Shut up!" she whines. "I'm beautiful and sparkly and perfect and honestly, if even Lucien saw me he would be jealous." 5:14:28 PM Saren: That did it, Mars raised an electrified hand with the intent to Bitchslap Sue. 5:15:02 PM Saren: "Bitchslap Fu; Gigawatt Pimphand... I saw this in an anime." 5:15:14 PM Death: "It's not worth it Mars..." Ebony responded. 5:15:28 PM Sue: Sue whines, rubbing her cheek. "... Note. Send you to CWCville when you die." 5:16:00 PM | Edited 5:16:07 PM Death: "I call dibs on his soul!" Ebony yelled out loud. 5:16:05 PM Saren: -there were a few electrical burns on her cheek, apparently it hurts more when you add lightning to it.- 5:16:13 PM Saren: *called 5:16:36 PM Death: dun tell meh wut 2 doo! 5:17:10 PM Sue: "Too late!" she shouts back. "You don't even bother attending the business meetings!" 5:17:49 PM Death: "I don't have to!" she responded. "I'm the owner!" 5:18:37 PM Sue: "No you're not!" she shouts back. 5:18:46 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Please stop..." Lyndis buries her head. 5:18:58 PM Saren: Mars pets Lyndis to calm her down. 5:19:08 PM Death: "Am too!" Ebony purposely said in a childish voice, a smirk on her face. 5:19:39 PM Sue: "I want to kill small pup!" squeaks Sue. "And I wanna kill strange creature thing. Not Keith, this one." she says, gesturing to Ebony. 5:20:20 PM | Edited 5:20:27 PM Death: "...why does everyone think I can die.." Ebony's ears slightly lowered. 5:20:47 PM Sue: "... People die when they are killed." Sue whispers. 5:20:59 PM Death: loved that moment 5:21:00 PM Xtar: "Because you should. It's the natural order of things." 5:21:05 PM Saren: "That means you can die as well~" 5:21:31 PM Saren: Mars spoke to Sue, a smile on his face 5:21:36 PM Sue: "I die. A lot." Sue replies. 5:21:46 PM Xtar: "Same." 5:21:49 PM | Edited 5:21:57 PM Death: "More than 99.99% of all life is immortal, fyi." 5:21:53 PM Sue: "In fact, it's like a double death because like, I died and became a god or something." 5:21:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Except she can regenerate..." Lyndis has a headache now. 5:22:21 PM Sue: "... Well, yeah, have you seen all those Sonic-like people?" asks Sue. 5:22:22 PM Saren: "Can we leave her in a huge lake?" 5:23:07 PM Xtar: Mastema cringes when he here's Sue is a god "Another fucking one you got to be kidding me" he thinks 5:24:10 PM DJ: (Link is just like "...I want to be a god.") 5:24:46 PM Death: "Im gonna pretend Im not here, Mars. You do whatever." 5:24:57 PM Saren: "Heeeelp." 5:25:03 PM Saren: Mars just sticks with Ebony. 5:26:09 PM Death: Ebony regrows in size, growing from 4 inches to 2 feet within seconds. 5:27:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis sticks with Ebony. ";~;" 5:29:39 PM Xtar: (Mastema surrounded by people he hates, what a wonderful place) 5:29:47 PM Sue: Sue Mary whines softly, flipping her hair back in a dramatic manner. 5:30:04 PM Luna: Amazingly, Arraura never bothered to break up the bitchslapping and other faggotry. 5:30:20 PM Death: "Well... This escalated quickly..." 5:30:30 PM Death: "Cake, anyone?" 5:30:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Please," Lyndis begged. Death 5:31:54 PM Luna: .w. 5:32:03 PM DJ: (Well hey at least Link Lingara isn't a god) 5:32:08 PM DJ: (Just the magical product of one) 5:32:14 PM DJ: (Unwillingly) 5:32:29 PM Xtar: (Mastema pats his shoulder "Become one and i'll murder you") 5:32:35 PM Sue: "I wnt caaaaake." whines Sue 5:32:38 PM DJ: ("...Good to know.") 5:32:46 PM Luna: (Poor Link. He needs a hug from tiny.) 5:33:13 PM DJ: ("...I just want the power. If I become a god because of it, so be it.") 5:33:17 PM DJ: (:3c) 5:33:36 PM Luna: (Alaine: pats.) 5:33:53 PM Death: Suddenly, strawberry and blueberry cake. 5:35:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis takes the strawberry cake. 5:35:28 PM Saren: Mars splits the blueberry cake with Ebony. 5:35:32 PM Saren: '.3.' 5:36:26 PM Luna: Arraura just watches now. Partially out of curiosity, partially out of her own lack of social skills. 5:37:11 PM Death: She smiles as a 'thank you', nomming on a small piece. 5:39:07 PM Saren: Mars split his into yet another half, offering some to Arraura. 5:39:39 PM Luna: Arraura meekly takes it, with a smile. "Thank you, darling." 5:41:05 PM Death: Ebony gulps down her cake, eyeing Arraura with a friendly smile and gaze. 5:43:23 PM Sue: Sue Mary tries to eat as much strawberry cake as possible. 5:44:20 PM Luna: Arraura sees Ebony and waves. 5:44:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis slowly eats the slice of cake, trying to savor it as much as possible. 5:49:30 PM Luna: Arraura takes a small bite of her cake, and smiles. "This is great!" 5:50:08 PM Death: "Im glad everyone likes my cake!" she smiles. 5:50:14 PM Saren: Mars: ^3^ 5:50:48 PM Death: Ebony looked at Mars... "Hey.. You never finished yours," she joked. 5:51:08 PM Saren: Mars blinked. "Oh yeah!" 5:51:17 PM Saren: Mars chomped it down. 5:51:43 PM Death: Ebony giggled. "Careful, we don't want a deja vu." 5:51:53 PM Saren: "Q3Q" 5:52:01 PM Luna: Arraura laughed at Mars. 5:54:07 PM Luna: (Arraura x Mars, I ship it /shot) 5:54:22 PM Saren: (Lol.) 5:54:25 PM Death: (Ebony slowly put down the gun) 5:54:45 PM Saren: Mars is just friendly, he likes E-monies tho.) 5:54:53 PM Luna: Saren - Today 5:35 PM > He nuzzled goddess booty leg. 5:54:55 PM Saren: Mars pets Ebony. 5:55:02 PM Saren: (That was a joke.) 5:55:03 PM Death: Wtf? 5:55:13 PM Saren: And there was a slash through booty 5:55:23 PM Death: Im dying rn XD 5:55:30 PM Saren: Because duck u it was funny.) 5:55:32 PM Saren: .3. 5:55:39 PM Xtar: (does Sue Mary have a shipping list, and is all the "yes" lines pointed at her?) 5:56:22 PM Death: Ebony unconsciously purred at this, becoming very relaxed. 5:56:52 PM Maverick/Sigma: (oh) 5:57:01 PM Saren: ".3." 5:57:38 PM Death: (My childhood was ruined) 5:57:40 PM Death: https://plus.google.com/118041731702663930127/posts/6B3X5sbdQ3b 5:58:02 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis puts down an empty plate. "Yummy!" 5:58:57 PM Sue: Yes yes she does 5:59:10 PM Xtar: nice 5:59:16 PM Death: Ebony nibbled all but one piece of the cake piece she had. "I really did eat too much breakfast food." 5:59:57 PM Saren: Mars: .3. 6:00:00 PM Luna: Suddenly, an Alaine was there, staring at the last piece. Staaaaaare. 6:00:26 PM Saren: Mars: -staaaaaaaares at Alaine.- 6:00:29 PM Saren: '.3.' 6:00:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis: at Mars staaaaaaring at Alaine. 6:00:58 PM Luna: Alaine squeaks. Very loudly. 6:01:04 PM Saren: -the cycle of Stares.- 6:01:17 PM Luna: -It stares us all!- 6:01:21 PM Saren: Mars licked his lips. "Meat! o3o" 6:01:40 PM Death: Ebony awkwardly attempts to take the last piece to avoid conflict... 6:02:07 PM Luna: Alaine went all puppy-eyed. 6:02:51 PM Death: Ebony smirked, and jokingly puppy eyed Alaine in return. 6:03:25 PM Luna: Alaine lost. She looked away, and crawled away. She looked so saaad.... 6:04:33 PM Death: eh, why the heck not? With a wave over the food, Ebony turned the one slice of cake into one entire cake. "Extra blueberry!" 6:07:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at the whole cake. Is amaze. 6:08:36 PM Luna: Alaine looked back, and squeaked again. 6:17:10 PM Saren: Mars looked sleepy, so he curled up on the mat. 6:17:55 PM Sue: Sue Mary curls up as well, glaring at Mars. 6:18:23 PM Saren: "Leave me alone.." He mumbled. 6:18:24 PM Fro: (Sue is jealouuuuus~) 6:18:36 PM Death: ...no... 6:18:43 PM Death: Theu were fighting.. 6:18:51 PM Death: PHYSICALLY. 6:19:04 PM Fro: (Of course.) 6:19:06 PM Saren: (Yeh, electrified bitchslap for the win.) 6:19:21 PM Luna: And amazingly Arraura didn't do anything about it. 6:19:30 PM Saren: Iiiiits lunatits o3o 6:19:41 PM Fro: The ghosty 6:19:49 PM Xtar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_MSFkZHNi4 6:19:54 PM | Edited 6:20:16 PM Death: Ebony glanced at the both of them with slight disapproval, laying down between them. 6:20:22 PM Saren: Mars blinked. "... She started it.." He sulked 6:21:02 PM Sue: Sue: /eagle screech/ 6:21:35 PM Death: Ebony sighed. "Cmon guys... I just gave you cake..." 6:21:59 PM Saren: Mars yawned. "Imma take a nap.. .3." 6:22:56 PM Death: Ebony's blanket reappeared around her. "Im gonna have to tone down the fury between you two.......... Another day." 6:24:57 PM Sue: Sue Mary whines. "I want to kill doggo." 6:25:06 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis just lays her head down. She's had enough stress. 6:25:31 PM *** This message has been removed. *** 6:26:01 PM Saren: Mars would've flipped her off, but instead responded with a simple. "Mars." 6:26:28 PM Death: Ebony sighed. "HTAED MORF SRAM NAB," she said out loud, and Mars momentarily glowed yellow, then it faded. 6:27:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Ban Mars from death. heh.) 6:27:27 PM Saren: (Loool) 6:27:42 PM Sue: "Doggo." she squeaks. "I wanna kill." 6:28:24 PM Death: "If you sleep long enough, you can dream it," Ebony said with her eyes closed, a little annoyed. 6:28:25 PM Saren: 'Peace, she can't do anything to me...' Mars thought to himself. 6:28:44 PM Luna: Arraura glares harshly at Sue Mary. None of that. No. Bad. 6:29:09 PM Sue: "I don't wanna sleep." she whines. "I want to kill my enemies and get my senpais." 6:29:37 PM Saren: Mars felt his patience minimizing fast. 6:29:54 PM Death: "Sue, I'm gonna remove your immortality and kill you if you keep on talking." 6:30:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis covers her head. "For the love of me, just stop! I can't take this anymore!" 6:30:09 PM Sue: "Good." Sue whines. "Then I can come back and Bann might notice me!" 6:31:13 PM Death: "......" Ebony's fur grew darker. 6:33:28 PM Saren: Mars sighed, plugging his ears with... Something. 6:33:52 PM Sue: Sue crawls toward Mars, drawing her sword. 6:34:54 PM Death: Ebony began unconsciously emitting a dark aura, killing and withering the grass she was laying on. 6:34:58 PM Saren: The hackles of his fur raised. "Come near me with that sword and I will drown you and electrocute you in a bathtub.." 6:35:28 PM Saren: Welp, he tried to ignore her, he really did. 6:36:11 PM DJ: Link pokes his head into the roleplay, "Hey guys what's going on ov-..." 6:36:57 PM Sue: Sue keeps crawling toward him. "I don't use bathtubs, I dry clean." 6:37:17 PM | Edited 6:37:23 PM Death: "Can everyone JUST CHILL?!!! " Ebony yelled, causing a shockwave as loud as thunder. 6:37:36 PM Luna: Arraura jumped. "Eep!" 6:37:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis pinches Sue's ear. "I can't take you anywhere..." 6:37:46 PM Death: She then covered her mouth in surprise. 6:37:46 PM Saren: "She's coming at me with a sword q~q" 6:37:52 PM Luna: "Please, just relax..." 6:38:06 PM Death: "Sorry... Im sorry, everyone." 6:38:10 PM DJ: Link blinked a few times before withdrawing himself. Nope, he wasn't ready for this. 6:38:28 PM Saren: "Eh, why are you apologizing? .3." 6:38:32 PM Luna: "It's alright. I understand." Arraura patted Ebony's head. 6:39:06 PM Death: Petting seemed to calm Ebony down. "I shouldnt have yelled like that.. It wasnt necessary.." 6:39:34 PM Fro: (.3.) 6:40:01 PM Sue: Sue screeches and tries to pull herself away from Lyndis 6:40:23 PM Saren: ".... Can you please drown her, she's evil... qwq" 6:40:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis spritzes Sue. "Bad." 6:40:49 PM Xtar: Mastema was still at the table, eating "What a bunch of wackos" 6:41:53 PM Death: Ebony turns to Mastema. "...how much of my food did you eat?" 6:42:01 PM Sue: Sue squeaks. "But I just wanna be happy..." cries Sue. 6:42:12 PM Death: "I had enough to feed a family of ten!" 6:42:46 PM Death: Ebony sighed. "Sue, can you remind me why you cant meet Bann?" 6:43:02 PM Sue: Sue sighs. "She doesn't fancy the ladies." 6:43:11 PM Xtar: "I eat very slowly" 6:44:10 PM Death: Ebony blinked twice, then shook her head. "So how would dying help you meet her?" 6:45:04 PM Saren: "Reincarnating into a dood." 6:45:24 PM Sue: "Exactly. Then I just gotta wait like, eighteen or so years and hope she notices me." 6:45:57 PM Saren: "... Except she'll be way older than you, and probably not a pedo." 6:46:41 PM Death: ".....so you just want to switch genders?" 6:47:29 PM Sue: "... Eh. No. I have a bad rep with her." 6:48:16 PM | Edited 6:48:47 PM Death: (On the topic of sue i found this... if it loads) 6:48:17 PM Fro: (REROLL THOSE STATS) (oops) ('Accidental' push) Death 6:49:20 PM Sue: Oh hey it's Sue 6:49:33 PM Riah: Riah don't wanna taste that rainbow 6:49:33 PM Death: Omg its our lord and savior!! 6:49:41 PM Riah: YOOOOOOOOO 6:49:58 PM Riah: I have found wifi .v. 6:50:11 PM Fro: (riah) 6:50:15 PM Fro: (cmere) 6:50:21 PM Riah: Fro? 6:50:22 PM Death: Ebony sighed. "Not much I csn do about that. Im the divine of death, not emotion." 6:50:34 PM Riah: Yo 6:50:36 PM Fro: (gives riah block of cheese) 6:50:37 PM Death: Charon, the Ferryman - Today 6:50 PM > (cmere) She was already there. 6:50:56 PM Riah: (Yaaaay! cheese! :'D ) 6:52:24 PM Saren: Riah donkey 6:52:32 PM Sue: Sue shrugs. "You're death though, then like.. maybe you could schedule the both of us coming back at the same time, hm?" 6:53:39 PM Death: Ebony slowly turned blue. Literally. "Reincarnation is the role of my sistet, the Divine of Life, but she isnt here anymore..." 6:54:18 PM Xtar: April 2, 2017 6:53 PM Death: <<< the Divine of Life, but she isnt here anymore...how ironic 6:54:45 PM Death: one of the main reasons why i plotted my story life that 6:56:04 PM Sue: ".... But uh... it happens all the time, so uh, shut up. It happens to Bann, how come Bann hasn't stopped coming back, huh?!" 6:56:15 PM Sue: "Plus, there's the rest of us who can fill out those forms!" 6:56:54 PM Xtar: April 2, 2017 6:56 PM Sue: <<< so uh, shut up.the ultimate comeback 6:57:24 PM Death: Ebony began getting irked. "You guys are doing it to a tiny fraction out of everything in existence, dont think you are special!" Her eyes began to water. 6:57:25 PM Sue: Sue is the best at insults. 6:57:48 PM Death: where was the insult? 6:58:22 PM Sue: Sue whines. "But I'm special, so shhhhh!" she whines, shaking her head. "We do stuff." 6:59:59 PM Xtar: "Being one part of something greater doesn't make us less special Ebony." 7:00:15 PM Riah: donkey? D'8 7:00:33 PM Death: "If youre that much special, why cant you use your specialty to get with your Bann?!" she responded. 7:00:49 PM | Edited 7:00:55 PM Death: who is talking here exactly, Ztar? 7:00:57 PM Saren: Mars looks at Sue with a biiiiit of murder. "Oh! Burned out bird dyke!!" 7:02:56 PM Sue: Sue whines. "Because Bann's not in my authority. It sucks!" 7:03:58 PM Death: "Then you know how it feels at least in some kind of way then! How to lose someone and be powerless to stop it!" Ebony's voice slightly began cracking. 7:05:35 PM Sue: "... I mean, I lost myself too but hey." she whispers. "Bann was like, my husbando wayyy back." 7:05:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I can't believe you're this insensitive..." Lyndis breaks away from Sue to comfort Ebony. 7:07:30 PM Death: "You have a chance to get back with Bann... I dont have a chance to save my sister... She's only a memory now..." Ebony spoke calmly, as if containing herself. 7:07:50 PM Xtar: Mastema smiled, liking that Sue Mary made a higher god cry 7:08:44 PM Sue: Sue shrugs. "I don't understand, so. Yeah." she replies. "My mom's dead, but it's like... ten thousand years ago, you know? I don't really care. I mean, it felt pretty bad when it happened but you know, you get over it." 7:09:27 PM Death: Ebony looked up. "What if I told you this was recent?" 7:09:29 PM Xtar: "This god's alright." Mastema thought to himself 7:11:00 PM Xtar: Sue Mary is Mastema approved 7:11:17 PM Sue: Sue shrugs. "It gets better or whatever. Or you just live with a void inside forever. " 7:13:00 PM Death: Ebony went back to sitting down. "It doesnt get better any time soon when the one responsible still taunts you to this day. It wasnt even three decades ago..." 7:13:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis' ears perked up. "...He's still alive?" 7:14:36 PM Sue: "You're a god of death, just kill them, stupid!" she shouts. 7:15:07 PM Death: Ebony turned to Lyndis and Sue with a straight face. "He is a Divine." 7:15:16 PM Xtar: "Man whoever killed the god of life I give some props too" 7:15:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: Mastema would feel an ephemeral smack across his face, from no source in particular. 7:15:57 PM Sue: "You can apparently kill me, just kill him, stupid!" she squeaks. 7:16:14 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Stop it," Lyndis scolds Sue. 7:16:17 PM Xtar: He didn't mind 7:16:36 PM Fro: (...You know what would be a dick move?) 7:16:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: The crack in the fourth wall repairs itself. 7:16:45 PM Death: "I went over this, didnt I? Youre immortal. Im above life and death in general." 7:16:56 PM Death: Charon, the Ferryman - Today 7:16 PM > (...You know what would be a dick move?) Wut? 7:17:22 PM Fro: (Making a fake picture of her sister. ewe) 7:17:31 PM Xtar: "Then how did that god of life died if she was beyond it too?" 7:17:51 PM Death: "Because she wasnt killed.... She was erased..." 7:18:05 PM Death: "By an even higher deity." 7:18:09 PM Xtar: "Pretty sure that's kind of the same thing. You just can't come back." 7:18:27 PM Sue: Sue shrugs. "Good. She probably deserved it for NOT LETTING MY SENPAIS NOTICE ME." 7:18:39 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis spritzes Sue again. 7:18:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Come on, Ebony. Maybe there's something we can do." 7:19:21 PM Death: With that, Ebony turned completely black as grass within the square mile withered and died, trees as well. 7:19:42 PM | Edited 7:20:03 PM Death: Her aura caused an even louder thundering roar compared to before. 7:20:16 PM Xtar: Mastema is getting a kick out of this 7:20:33 PM | Edited 7:20:39 PM Maverick/Sigma: Mastema gets an even harder smack than before. 7:21:10 PM Xtar: Again, he doesn't mind it, in fact he starts laughing 7:21:35 PM *** Maverick/Sigma activates the first bomb. *** 7:21:41 PM Sue: Sue whines, wiping her cheek. "If she doesn't exist, then how do you know she exists? At least Bann's still like, a thing that exists!" 7:23:12 PM Death: "Shut up!" Ebony yelled, throwing an energy orb of some sort in Sue's direction. 7:27:20 PM Sue: Sue tries to roll to the side, but is struck in the stomach, sparkles flying everywhere. 7:29:18 PM Death: Ebony's arm recoiled in shock. "Oh no... Im sorry!" I didnt mean..." she stood up, slowly backing away. 7:30:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: "No. You did, Ebony. She ran her mouth." Lyndis glares at Sue. 7:30:19 PM Sue: It's a pile of ashes. 7:31:09 PM Death: Ebony stumbled back some more, floating. "I'm.... It's better if I go..." 7:31:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: "No, no. Stay. I think we might have some things to talk about." Lyndis hugs her. 7:31:40 PM Death: Sue Mary - Today 7:30 PM > It's a pile of ashes. Whats a pile of ashes? 7:32:33 PM Sue: Sue Mary. 7:32:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: April 2, 2017 7:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: <<< Totally Normal Yoshikage Kira activates the first bomb.Mastema was never seen or heard from again after that. 7:33:11 PM FFS/BKD: (I have no idea what is going on here) 7:33:27 PM Xtar: He was actually back eating food, watching it unfold like a movie 7:33:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Actually no, I blew him up. 7:34:04 PM Xtar: He was actually back eating food, watching it unfold like a movie 7:35:21 PM Dingu: (What is up people?) 7:35:43 PM Death: "No.. No, i didn't do that to her!" Ebony flew over to the ashes, trying to keep them from blowing away from telekinesis. "She cant be dead... She's immortal... She has to be... HTAED MORF YRAM EUS NAB!" 7:35:54 PM | Edited 7:35:59 PM Death: Booker, bottle cap collector - Today 7:35 PM > (What is up people?) Time.... Time is up. 7:36:42 PM Dingu: (>:T) 7:37:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: "She just regenerates anyway..." Lyndis shrugs. "Hence why I'm still stuck with her." 7:37:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: He was actually back eating food, watching it unfold like a movie 7:37:58 PM Xtar: what 7:38:12 PM Death: With that said, Ebony calmed down, putting her face into her hands. 7:41:21 PM Sue: Sue Mary reappears in a burst of glitter, littering the area. 7:42:30 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at Ebony. "Look, I want to help. I really do." 7:42:58 PM Death: Ebony unconsciously hugged Sue for a brief moment "Im so sorry," was all she said. 7:44:57 PM Death: Ebony then looked to Lyndis. "I dont need help, thanks. I know what I have to do..." 7:44:59 PM Dingu: (what goin on?) 7:46:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Earrape.) 7:46:26 PM Death: Ebony moped about her lost sister, Sue ends up ticking her off (intentionally or unintentional), Ebony potentially killed Sue, Sue comes back. 7:46:46 PM Sue: Sue Mary dramatically flips her hair back. "... Notice me." she whispers to Lyndis. 7:47:16 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I'm not just a regular mortal, you--not now." Lyndis is preoccupied. 7:47:34 PM Xtar: meanwhile Mastema was just watching 7:48:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: KOCCHI WO MIRO 7:48:37 PM Death: About ten feet away, a purple portal opened. 7:49:19 PM Death: "I just... Need some alone time to calm down," she stated. 7:49:43 PM Luna: (MAAAAAV) 7:49:53 PM Luna: (Are you jojoing again) 7:50:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: (what is my life) 7:50:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks down. 7:52:24 PM | Removed 7:52:59 PM Death: This message has been removed. 7:52:54 PM Death: oh wait sue didnt respond yet 7:53:08 PM Death: ill give her 3 more minutes 7:57:06 PM Death: Ebony hovered, making her way towards the portal. 7:58:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis is still determined about wanting to help, it seems. 8:00:56 PM Death: Ebony simply picked up her speed towards it. 8:03:34 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis goes to follow her, then stopped. Perhaps some alone time would be best after all. 8:04:51 PM Death: As Ebony entered the portal, a howling sound of air was heard before the portal closed. 8:07:12 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis sits with her hand on her chin. 8:09:49 PM Dingu: (So is this another canon arc or...?) 8:10:10 PM Sue: This is just 8:10:13 PM Sue: gods being gods 8:10:38 PM Death: This proves our point of why gods date mortals. 8:10:47 PM Death: That shall be the name of this rp 8:10:58 PM Dingu: Hold on. I got this title 8:11:04 PM Sue: Sue whines. "Senpai won't notice me." 8:11:12 PM *** Luna has renamed this conversation to "Why Gods Fuck Mortals: Episode 1" *** 8:11:24 PM Luna: Hakekeke 8:11:37 PM *** Maverick/Sigma has renamed this conversation to "Also Mastema Bites Za Dusto" *** 8:11:40 PM *** Dingu has renamed this conversation to "God and Mortal High School Romance!: Episode Juan" *** 8:11:40 PM *** Maverick/Sigma has renamed this conversation to "Why Gods Fuck Mortals: Episode 1" *** 8:11:50 PM *** Death has renamed this conversation to "eat shit luv shit" *** 8:11:54 PM Luna: YES MAV 8:12:03 PM *** Death has renamed this conversation to "Flash Drive Wars: Episode 12" *** 8:13:19 PM *** Luna has renamed this conversation to "Flash Drive Wars: Random Gods Limited Edition" *** 8:14:36 PM Sue: Sue hugs her own knees and sniffles. "Stupid thing and her dead sibling. Who needs siblings when you're perfect like me!? Honestly, the big issue is the fact that everyone I like doesn't notice me." 8:15:16 PM Luna: Arraura peeks over at Sue Mary. "Lonely?" 8:15:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at Sue and sighs. "Did you act like this when you were mortal, too?" 8:16:26 PM Sue: Sue nods. "Uh, duh! My special one from like, ten thousand years ago? She hates me! My realm mate? Hates me. Keith? I think he's scared of me." Sue flips her bangs back. "Probably not. Life was good." 8:17:41 PM Death: im hoping Sue is just being in character rn, necause how do you call yourseld perfect, yet no one you admire likes you back apparently? 8:17:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at Arraura with this "You see the shit I have to put up with?" look. 8:19:06 PM Sue: "And our realmlord is a total asshole. Avi, or whatever? She's so rude and I hate her. I hate a lot of people, actually..." 8:22:35 PM Dingu: I only have one god-like character and he plays guitar and gives life advice for no reason 8:23:41 PM Death: My bad 8:34:11 PM Dingu: Did I kill it? Sorry 8:34:32 PM Monktwo: (You also have Vedash.) 8:34:51 PM Dingu: Oh yeah! 8:35:14 PM Dingu: He's a retired evil overlord who may or may not be in control of the underworld. 8:35:47 PM Xtar: bruh 8:36:52 PM Dingu: who dat 8:37:25 PM Xtar: Future Vul 8:39:02 PM Dingu: oh ok 8:39:19 PM Dingu: he cool 8:39:41 PM Xtar: thank 8:40:13 PM Monktwo: Vedash is also now a chef. 8:40:52 PM Maverick/Sigma: Vedash to cook a meat-filled pumpkin. 8:41:58 PM Dingu: Vedash's eyes light up. "OOOOH! What kind of meat should I use? Lamb, bison, pig... lamb?" 8:42:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: ...Bison. 8:42:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: http://i.imgur.com/Wdz5A.jpg 8:44:08 PM Dingu: Vedash sighs. "No lamb? Fiiiine." He then goes to the kitchen of his restaurant 'Cooked Over Brimstone' and gets to work making bison-filled pumpkin. 8:46:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tm3V7qKcTfQ 8:48:27 PM Xtar: I wanna do something stupid 8:48:51 PM Dingu: I did once 8:48:56 PM Dingu: Barry came out 8:49:03 PM Dingu: Barry: YAYA 8:49:12 PM Xtar: I want to do a Future Vul Q&A 8:49:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: C H E W 8:50:52 PM Fro: Future Vul.. 8:51:09 PM Xtar: yes 8:51:12 PM Xtar: that's his name 8:51:15 PM Xtar: Vul from the Future 8:51:51 PM Xtar: also known as Vi, The Infinite One, The Rainbow Shadow, and That Creepy Guy 8:52:15 PM Fro: And scared of erasure 8:54:37 PM Xtar: deathly afraid 8:56:09 PM Fro: ewe 8:56:37 PM | Edited 8:59:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML15XMwHb0Q 8:57:58 PM Fro: Mav no 8:58:04 PM Luna: Xtar - Today 8:54 PM > deathly afraid Who would know Vi and Alaine actually had something in common 8:58:41 PM Xtar: "You are too pure even for me to corrupt." 8:58:52 PM Xtar: "Consider yourself lucky smol alien girl" 8:59:13 PM Fro: Telethon stands behind Vi, smiling eerily. 8:59:18 PM Luna: Maverick/Sigma - Today 8:17 PM > Lyndis looks at Arraura with this "You see the shit I have to put up with?" look. Arraura sort of pitied Lyndis. 8:59:37 PM Xtar: Vi was looking at Alaine, so he didn't notice 8:59:45 PM Sue: Sue Mary whines. 8:59:59 PM Fro: He leans in and whispers. "Eraaaaaaaase." 9:00:02 PM Luna: Alaine ran to hide, the words ringing in her mind. Alien? 9:00:58 PM Luna: Arraura turns to Sue Mary. "Well then... Sue, was it? Sue Mary? You're always welcome in my hall." 9:01:03 PM Xtar: A singular tear ran down his face ":c" 9:01:48 PM Luna: Arraura turned back towards Lyndis, with a look that asked 'does that help?' 9:02:05 PM Fro: Cackles ensue. 9:02:38 PM Luna: Alaine hides behind a rock, shaking. She's scared of the big corrupting energy guy. 9:03:25 PM Xtar: He actually floats down and gets into the fetal position "q.q" 9:03:53 PM Dingu: (So what sort of godly abode is this at?) 9:04:12 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis has that "You're not actually taking on my burden, are you?" look. 9:04:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: what an interesting expression 9:04:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: C H E W 9:04:36 PM Fro: (Who knows. But Telethon is scaring Vi.) 9:04:57 PM Dingu: (I'll guess I'll toss him in then.) 9:05:45 PM Luna: Alaine peeks at Vi, with wide eyes. Scared eyes, but she seemed to hesitate. "Maybe he's not so scary..." 9:05:45 PM Dingu: A puddle of blood starts oozing from the floor, getting larger, boiling over. 9:06:14 PM Saren: Moreios yawns and recalls Eriso. "Wokka Wokka." 9:07:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DV_5kKWYmQ 9:08:15 PM Sue: Sue whines. "But where would I put all my things and also I don't want to leave Lyndis alone, she might be trouble." 9:08:25 PM Fro: Eriso's fun is ruined. 9:09:04 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis suddenly stands up straight. "...Excuse me?" 9:09:55 PM Saren: Mars blinked, and hugs Lyndis to try and keep her from going to wreck unholy hell on Sue's ass. 9:09:57 PM Saren: .3. 9:11:32 PM Xtar: https://68.media.tumblr.com/fb0269046a973c5ad2cba0bdcee1c24d/tumblr_onr1zbLY5r1sk46rvo1_540.jpg 9:12:26 PM Dingu: A figure emerges from the blood puddle, a pure white tiger wearing nothing but pants and an apron that said 'kiss the cook.' Bloody wings emerged from his back dramatically, as he tried to look fearsome during his entrance. "I HAVE COME FOR YOU ALL!" He bellowed. Seems like he was unaware of his own attire. 9:13:58 PM Saren: Moreios just looked at the figure, then pimp handed it. "No." 9:14:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: C H E W 9:14:50 PM Sue: Sue whispers. "Are you gonna make us pizza rolls?!" she squeaks, eyeing the figure. "Please make me pizza rolls. Please." she squeaks. "Don't give Lyndis any. She doesn't notice me and therefore does not deserve any." 9:15:08 PM Dingu: The pimp hand does nothing, but the figure is obviously dumbfounded. He looks around himself and finally at himself and laughs. "It's the apron, isn't it. Well thank god I was wearing pants this time!" 9:15:21 PM Dingu: "Pizza rolls? You mean mini calzones?" 9:17:29 PM Sue: "I mean pizza rolls." growls Sue Mary. "They're pizzas in roll form and they're abolutely beautiful." 9:18:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis puts her palm to her face. 9:18:23 PM Luna: Arraura goes over to give Lyndis a pity hug. "I tried." 9:19:30 PM Dingu: Vedash blinks a few times. "I rule the underworld, can summon legions of hellish beings at will, and also own a five star restaurant in the middle of Metropolis. You want me to make pizza rolls? A frozen food?" 9:19:36 PM Dingu: "Sure." 9:20:13 PM | Edited 9:20:29 PM Luna: Alaine perks up outta god damn nowhere, with a sudden squeak of joy. 9:20:47 PM Sue: Sue Mary leaps up, her vibrantly colored eyes lighting up. "Thank you!" she squeaks, running over to hug Verdash. 9:21:16 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis sighs and hugs back. "Quick, let's run off while she's distracted." 9:21:30 PM Luna: "Alright. Where to?" 9:22:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Uhh. Your place for now?" Lyndis shrugged. 9:22:29 PM Luna: Alaine latches on to Vedash's apron, as if trying to give him a hug, and refuses to let go. 9:22:31 PM Dingu: Vedash awkwardly hugs back. "Yes, yes, I am fantastic. Now let's get starte- HEY!" He notices Lyndis and Arraura try to leave. "Don't you want some gourmet pizza rolls?" 9:22:54 PM Luna: Arraura shakes her head no and quietly floats away. 9:23:27 PM Saren: Moreios shrugs, he is fully formed anyways but he just felt like bitchslapping the asshole who made a cool entrance.. That's his thing damnit!" 9:23:54 PM Maverick/Sigma: "No, I'm fine. Maybe later." Lyndis floats away with Arraura. 9:24:21 PM Luna: Alaine sloooowly starts crawling up Vedash's apron. 9:24:24 PM Dingu: Vedash also notices Alaine. "Why hello! I will make sure you also get a pizza roll!" He then turns to the would-be escapees. "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS REALM UNTIL YOU HAVE EATEN MY PIZZA ROLLS!" He bellowed in a demonically hellish voice, despite wearing an apron a little creature was hanging from, he seemed somewhat terrifying this time. 9:24:45 PM Saren: Moreios looked at Vedash. "Yes, they will." 9:24:48 PM Saren: ".3." 9:24:57 PM Dingu: "awwww...." 9:25:01 PM Luna: "Eek!" Alaine jumped, losing her grip and falling off. 9:25:04 PM Saren: "Good boy." 9:25:11 PM Saren: Moreios caught Alaine. 9:25:30 PM Luna: Alaine looks confused. "Huh?" 9:25:30 PM | Edited 9:25:36 PM Dingu: And all fear they had for him washed away. "sorry, small one. I am sensitive when people don't enjoy my food." 9:25:44 PM | Edited 9:26:25 PM Luna: "Oh, okay!" Alaine smiled and waved, before quickly scampering up onto Vedash's shoulder. 9:26:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at Arraura. 9:26:58 PM Luna: Arraura stopped dead in her tracks, thinking for a moment. "...Can we get them to go?" 9:27:12 PM Luna: Smooth, Spirit Goddess. Smooth. 9:27:52 PM Dingu: "Anyways!" He summons a number of demons, also in aprons. They brought a sort of mobile kitchen with them. "Seymour, get started on the dough! Mavis, the spices! I shall mix the secret sauce!" And with that, he started cooking with a large pot over burning brimstone. 9:29:19 PM Sue: Sue Mary sits down, folding her hands. "I love pizza rolls." she whispers, brushing her bangs back. She looks to Lyndis and sticks her tongue out. "Ha, I'm getting pizza rolls." 9:29:25 PM | Edited 9:29:32 PM Luna: Alaine climbed on top of Vedash's head to watch the magic happen. She seemed reeealy excited. 9:30:58 PM *** Luna has changed the conversation picture. *** 9:31:22 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis just leans against Arraura. "End my misery." 9:32:18 PM Luna: "Shhh. He didn't answer. Let's go." And with that, Arraura escaped with Lyndis to Arraura's hall. Where they dined in style. 9:32:30 PM *** Missed group call. *** 9:32:47 PM Saren: Sorry 9:32:54 PM Dingu: Vedash hummed a satanic chant happily as he mixed spices and such together into a fantastic pizza sauce. 9:33:42 PM Death: Shit i did it again? 9:33:56 PM Death: What did i miss? 9:34:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks for the number to Vedash's restaurant in case she wants to sate her curiosity later. 9:34:06 PM Monktwo: Natalia: in and looks at Vedash. Hey. 9:35:12 PM Dingu: Vedash: Hello, love! I'm making pizza rolls! 9:35:30 PM Monktwo: Natalia: Smirks. Got time to make me a lambchop as well? 9:35:39 PM Luna: Alaine watched, fascinated. She eventually climbed down onto the counter, wanting to help, but she made sure to stay out of the way of Vedash's work. 9:37:51 PM Dingu: Vedash handed her a small spoon as the demons rolled out the freshly cut dough. "Could you get the sauce and lather it over the dough, little one?" He asked Alaine. He looked back at Natalia. "Sure thing, now that I have a little helper with me! SEYMOUR, get me ingredients to lambchop, please!" 9:38:32 PM Death: (Of course, you all can ignore my question) 9:38:38 PM Luna: "Sure!" Alaine answered, taking the spoon and getting to work. 9:39:03 PM Luna: (Raw derp, aka basically nothing ) 9:40:06 PM Dingu: (The master of hell is making pizza rolls for who should be the master of hell) 9:40:37 PM Death: .3. 9:40:51 PM | Edited 9:41:04 PM Luna: (With Alaine helping. She probably could play the demon part anyways, she has red eyes and fangs...) 9:41:26 PM Dingu: (cute demon) 9:41:48 PM *** Maverick/Sigma imagines Vedash as Gordon Ramsay. *** 9:42:13 PM Luna: (cute alien demon cat human tiny) 9:42:16 PM Sue: Oh, no Sue Mary made worse than hell) 9:42:24 PM Monktwo: (Vedash is le demon snow leopard.) 9:43:01 PM Dingu: (Sue did what?) 9:43:01 PM | Edited 9:43:17 PM Luna: (Vedash making ice cream: Giving new meaning to the phrase "when hell freezes over.") 9:43:24 PM Sue: Sue Mary did a thing) 9:43:26 PM Monktwo: (And then you realizes it's super spicy ice cream.) 9:43:42 PM Sue: Sue Mary is waiting eagerly for pizza rolls, her eyes sparkling. 9:43:53 PM | Edited 9:44:34 PM Luna: (Alaine: nom) (5 seconds later...) (Alaine: xnx) 9:44:03 PM Monktwo: Natalia: seems to be a fairly normal snow leopard. 9:44:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: (SNOWMEW) Death 9:45:01 PM Death: Fire Ice Cream is real. 9:45:18 PM Luna: Alaine seems to be doing a very good job with the sauce... 9:45:21 PM Dingu: Vedash, with sweat on his brow, finishes both the lamb chops and the pizza rolls with a little help from a little chef. He brings the plates over at the table and serves it all with a smile on his face. "DINNER OR WHATEVER MEAL IS SERVED!" 9:45:49 PM | Edited 9:46:05 PM Luna: "Yay!!!!" Alaine squeaks and runs all the way over to the table. 9:45:49 PM Sue: Sue Mary immediately lunges at the food, promptly attempting to devour it. "Thank you!" 9:46:05 PM Monktwo: Natalia: a fork into the lambchop, biting off a piece. 9:46:58 PM Dingu: "You are welcome! And be sure to thank this teenie chef in the making as well!" He gestures to Alaine. 9:47:04 PM Luna: Alaine snitches a pizza roll, and starts nibbling on it like a cute little mouse. 9:47:21 PM Luna: She smiled. "Yummy!!!!!" 9:49:06 PM Monktwo: Natalia: a dime on Alaine's head. Here you are. 9:49:07 PM Sue: "Thanks, little chef!" Sue squeaks, continuing to eat the pizza rolls, her eyes sparkling. 9:50:02 PM Luna: Alaine tries to balance the dime, just for giggles, but it falls off. She looks up at Sue, her eyes sparkling back. 9:50:14 PM Luna: (Alaine: Did we just become friends?) 9:51:36 PM Dingu: Vedash takes a few pizza rolls and eats. "How's that lamb chop, darling?" He asked Natalia. 9:52:32 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis is looking in a phonebook. 9:52:58 PM Monktwo: Natalia: off a piece and tosses it to Vedash. Amazing as usual. 9:53:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: I'll bet you the last four digits of the phone number are 7734. 9:53:36 PM Luna: (312-666-7734) 9:53:37 PM Dingu: Lyndis would see Cooked Over Brimstone as an actual five star restaurant with the slogan 'helluva good place to bring the kids!' 9:53:51 PM Dingu: as an ad 9:55:08 PM Luna: Alaine plopped down next to Vedash's plate, nibbling on her one pizza roll. No wonder she liked them, they weren't too far off from being the right size for her. 9:57:04 PM Dingu: "Thanks, love!" He smiled at Natalie, putting a finger on Alaine's head and petting her. 9:57:36 PM Monktwo: Natalia: So, what's her name? 9:58:33 PM Luna: Alaine nuzzled Vedash's finger. She would have answered Natalia herself, but her mouth was full. 10:00:09 PM Dingu: "I have no idea, but she looks like a demon if demons were adorable and small." 10:00:30 PM Monktwo: Natalia: What happened to your other little imp buddy? 10:00:43 PM Monktwo: Natalia: Did he fall in the soup again? 10:01:23 PM Dingu: "Yeah, he's on leave for burns. A demon on leave for burn wounds..." He shakes his head. 10:18:18 PM Fro: (ew pizza rolls) 10:18:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: (C H E W) 10:19:30 PM Fro: (smacks mav .3. calm) 10:41:31 PM Saren: Saren: Eh? 10:41:54 PM Monktwo: Natalia: Water burns. 11:00:20 PM Saren: Saren: .... Panseh Part 2 8:26:44 PM Dingu: Vedash gives Alaine a small burrito full of bean and beef goodness. 8:26:57 PM Luna: Alaine: YAAAAY! omnomnom. 8:28:00 PM | Edited 8:28:11 PM Dingu: Vedash patted Alaine with a small tendril. "And they say investing in small cuisines was a bad idea..." 8:28:06 PM FFS/BKD: AAAAAAW *Edgeiness Disapates) 8:32:15 PM Luna: Alaine purrs, and yawns. Now she's full, loved, and sleepy. 8:33:49 PM Dingu: Vedash gives Alaine a warm flour tortilla to use as a warm edible blanket 8:34:18 PM FFS/BKD: (AWWS again and explodes from to Cute) 8:35:05 PM | Edited 8:35:56 PM Luna: Alaine noms on the tortilla a little bit, falling asleep with the tortilla still next to her mouth and her fangs sticking out a little bit. 8:38:22 PM Luna: (...I killed it didn't I >~<) 8:38:58 PM Fro: (no ) 8:39:08 PM Fro: (precious tiny) 8:39:10 PM Luna: (>~<) 8:40:39 PM Saren: -tiny was then devoured alive by Eriso shadow.- 8:41:07 PM Luna: Alaine: Nooo! Such is the fate of a purrito! xnx 8:41:12 PM Luna: Alaine: xnx 8:42:31 PM Fro: brings tiny back 8:42:47 PM Fro: e~e 8:43:21 PM Luna: Alaine: wakes up wrapped up like a burrito. O-O 8:43:35 PM Fro: .3. 8:43:42 PM Luna: Alaine: wiggles. A lot. 8:43:55 PM Fro: wiggleworm tiny 8:44:02 PM Luna: Indeed. 8:44:53 PM Luna: Alaine: squeeeek. 8:45:16 PM Fro: pets 8:45:33 PM Sue: Midnight: /cat noises/ 8:45:43 PM Fro: pets 8:45:57 PM Luna: Alaine: calms down finally. 8:46:00 PM Dingu: Vedash pets all with tendrils 8:46:14 PM Luna: Alaine: ^~^ purr. 8:46:53 PM Luna: Alaine worms her way out of the burrito she'd made herself into, donning a little chef hat of rolled up paper. 8:47:48 PM Luna: She was ready to cook, whether she was officially hired or not. 8:50:26 PM Dingu: Vedash sighs. "I guess you can help cook up some.... Cookies! Yes! Chocolate chip! SEYMOUR. COOKIE INGREDIENTS, AND THE TOOLS FOR IT!" A demon then comes out of the ground, dragging with him all of the things needed to make chocolate chip cookies. 8:51:26 PM Luna: "Yaaaay!" Alaine makes general happy Alaine noises. 8:51:52 PM Luna: https://youtu.be/z3U0udLH974 8:54:10 PM Dingu: Vedash starts making the dough, mixing it and such. "After i prepare thr dough, roll them up into balls about the size of your head and put them on the cpokie sheet two inches apart. That should be good! Also, could you pass the vanilla extract bottle? Dont drink it. Tastes awful." 8:54:57 PM Luna: Alaine passes the extract as told. (She... Is two inches >~<) 9:02:39 PM Dingu: "Well... maybe about an inch for the cookies' diameter." He blends the ingredients together, finishing the dough. "That should do it." He says putting the bowl and cookie sheet next to Alaine. He puts an incline on the outside of the bowl so Alaine would easily rolls the dough balls into the sheet. "Do squeak if you need help. Bext time, I'll make something you can help more with. Like Szechuan sauce!" 9:04:30 PM Luna: "Woohoo!" Alaine sets straight to work, rolling up balls, using her wingspan as a rough measurement for the cookie balls. 9:14:23 PM Dingu: "You're doing good. Maybe i should hire you sometime. What do you prefer payment in?" 9:15:42 PM Luna: Alaine just shrugged. "Food. A nice place to stay maybe." Alaine was about halfway done, and her hands and arms were absolutely covered with cookie dough. 9:20:46 PM Luna: https://youtu.be/blVEC0ERdnE Happy tiny Pet chef 9:20:49 PM Sue: Tell me whenever it's time for the flash drive wars, friendos. 9:22:39 PM Fro: .3. 9:28:29 PM Dingu: (Maybe we can get Death back hopefully. ) "Is that all? I have plenty of that. Dont worry! Tyese dough balls are perfect size. Will make nice cookies. Help yourself to the dough in the bowl and on your hands. " he put the sheet of cookies in the oven 9:28:46 PM *** Sue added Death *** 9:28:51 PM Sue: Death, flash drive wars? 9:28:59 PM Death: Fuck 9:29:03 PM Luna: Alaine cleaned herself off, smiling all the while. 9:29:53 PM | Edited 9:30:00 PM Death: in a few minutes, this second family reunion is about to end soon amd then Ill go home. 9:30:07 PM Sue: You got it 9:30:15 PM FFS/BKD: SOOOOON 9:44:29 PM Dingu: After a while, the cookies come out looking perfect. Category:Roleplay Transcripts